Bemular (ULTRAMAN)
, also spelled Bemlar, appears in the 2011 manga, ULTRAMAN, with a very different design from his original incarnation, the now human sized Bemular serves as Shinjiro's first opponent in the incident that revealed to him several secrets about himself and his father. History ULTRAMAN Bemular was first seen twelve years prior to the manga's present, on video when Shinjiro was a child, his father saw his Ultra like image on a video recording of him blowing up a plane for unknown reasons. It was this image that triggered Hayata's missing memories of his time as Ultraman's host. Two years later, Hayata fought and defeated, presumably killing the alien being. Bemular was believed to be dead but unfortunately that was not the end of him. Seven years before the present, when the SSSP attempted to admit Earth into the Universal Alliance, Bemular was somehow resurrected, perhaps by the same force that created him in the first place, and became an enemy of mankind once again. He appeared to stop Earth's admittance into the Universal Community, however that plan ultimately failed. Since then it can be assumed that he fought with Hayata several times or simply went into hiding. At some point in time he learned of Hayata's son and set about to remove all of those with the Ultraman Factor. Years later on a normal night he attacked Shinjiro chasing him across several rooftops until they reached a baseball stadium. As Bemular moved in for the kill only the timely arrival of his father in his battle armor saved the boy. After Hayata threw his son to safety into an SSSP carrier plane, the two fought, their dialogue revealing that they were nemesis to each other having fought each other for years. Unfortunately, Shin was now at least sixty and his old age slowed him down and he was gravely wounded. While it seemed the old hero would soon die his son appeared wearing the new more Ultra-like battle armor and took over the battle in his father's place. Bemular no longer had the advantage, Shinjiro was young and rather angry over his father's injuries. While the boy had the advantage, although Bemular nearly blew off his head with his heat ray. For whatever reason Bemular decided to finish the battle and formed a massive sphere over his head, while Shinjiro prepared the Specium Ray. In the ensuing clash of attacks Shinjiro won, with Bemular's left side being blown off, to the boy's shock the figure in the armor was clearly not human, instead a reptilian creature with a mouth full of fangs who declared his name and flew of. Some time later after Shinjiro's battle with Alien Adacic, Bemular stood on top a skyscraper over looking the hospital where Endo was seeing his daughter Rena and watched the four-eyed alien that spied on them. He appeared to now be fully healed and his armor repaired. He spoke to some unknown individual over communications and declared it was time to move to the next phase of their plans, somehow aware of Shinjiro's and the SSSP's latest movements. Bemular later appeared before detectives Endo and Kurata, alone at night. He declared that he wanted Endo to solve his case and stated that he had always been watching over the man. He was also mentioned by Shin in a conversation with Ed and Mitsuhiro that during their last battle Bemular was not serious and could've killed him at anytime, bringing into question his motives. He later appeared to Endo alone, and warned him that Rena was in danger, before disappearing. Later that night, when Agent Adad attacked Rena and her fans, Bemular reappeared to help the alien fight Shinjiro and Moroboshi in their Ultraman suits. His reason for being there, was that his organization sent him to assist Adad. As he fought with Shinjiro, he chastised the young man's naivete and was in turn rebuked by him. When questioned why he was so interested in Shinjiro, his response was that he (Shinjiro) "was about to become Ultraman". When Alien Igaru revealed himself, Bemular took his leave, but not before telling Shinjiro to stay and see world he blindly "stepped into". During the confrontation with Ace Killer and his goons, Bemular confronted an Alien Awarzu criminal and learned the location of Seiji Hokuto and the team of assassins sent after him. The alien arrived after the fight, to find Seiji wounded and Ace Killer dead at the former's hands. He then offered to save the earthling's life, claiming "it is not the first time" he has saved a human. Shinjiro allowed him to remove the wounded Hokuto from the aftermath. Personality Bemular is an enigmatic being whom true agenda remained a mystery. While he presented himself upon Shin and his son as an enemy in their separate confrontations, Bemular doesn't display genuine contempt, but rather interest in the latter's development. In fact, he dared Shinjiro to maintain his resolve as an Ultraman like his father was, all while seemingly to shape the young man into a true hero. Nevertheless, this forms a respect between him and the father and son, as they trusted him enough to evacuate the injured Seiji's life. Powers and Weapons *Heat Ray: Like his original incarnation this Bemular can fire a powerful heat ray from his mouth, it is clearly very powerful and relatively speaking may be more powerful than the original's. It is apparently the same kind of energy as his Light Bullets. *Combat Power: Bemular possesses the strength to battle both Shin Hayata and his son, overpowering the older of the Ultra hybrids due to his advance age and fighting with Shinjiro at an equal pace. He also picked up a portion of the stadium he was fighting in and threw it. It was later stated by Shin himself that Bemular was not serious during their fight and could've killed the older Hayata at his leisure. *Secondary-Arms: On his chest next to the Color Timer-like light, Bemular has an extra pair of small arms tucked away that can stab his opponent, although their range, distinctly, is limited to point blank. They are strong enough to pierce the Ultraman Suit and someone with the Ultraman Factor. *Durability/Endurance: Bemular possesses incredible durability, taking blows from father and son Ultra hybrids at full strength and not only surviving but shaking it off. He also survived when most of his left side was blown off, simply standing there in a rather stoic fashion, leaving one to assume he will regenerate his missing limb. He is later seen with his arm restored but it is unknown whether this arm is mechanical, regenerated or was restored by outside means. *Light Bullets: Thanks to his armor Bemular can fire red lasers from his hands, usually as energy blasts, he can fire them in continuous streams to cut objects **Energy Slash: Bemular can perform a chop attack causing a rift of energy that can cut through standard building materials. How he does this is unknown but it is most likely related to his lasers. **Energy Sphere: Using his hand, Bemular can form a massive sphere of energy to throw at his enemy, the ball is at least near his height in diameter *Flight: Bemular can fly under his own power. *Human Disguise: Using a holographic Mimicry System, Bemular can take on a human form. Bemular_Beam.jpg|Light Bullets Be_Mular_Slash.png|Energy Slash Bemular_Attack_Sphere.jpg|Energy Sphere Be_Mular_Strength_Flight.jpg|Flight Bemular_Human_Form.jpg|Human Disguise Gallery BemularAnime.png Shin Bem.jpg Bemular_Manga.png|Bemular appears B3MUL4R.png|Bemular's lower jaw is shown Bem_Manga_Shadow.jpg|Bemular in shadows Shin v Bem.jpg Hayata V Bem.jpg Manga_Be_Mular_Face.jpg Bemular_Manga_Return.jpg|Bemular reappears Shin Bem Battle.jpg ULTRAMAN Fourway battle.jpg Trivia *His voice actor, Tsutomo, similarly portrayed/voiced Isamu Ozu/Heavenly Saint Blagel/Dark Magic Knight Wolzard/Wolzard Fire in Mahou Sentai Magiranger, with both characters portrayed as villains clad in armor with purple accents (though Isamu was evil at that time under the spell of N Ma) and are rivals to the main character, whom similarly are warriors in red outfits (Shinjiro and Kai Ozu). *Besides the clear changes, Bemular is now a sentient being capable of speech, commenting on numerous things that the father and son duo do, usually as mocking remark or a rude jest. *Bemular seems to know more about the Ultraman Factor than either Shin, Ide or Ed. He also constantly states that the power the Hayatas wield should not exist on Earth and that it is dangerous. Whether this is because of his obvious grudge against Ultras or something else is unknown but he also states that Shinjiro was not Shin's son. What he meant by that is currently open to debate. *Bemular refers to himself as the "Enemy from the Beginning", a clear reference to Bemular, but its exact context is currently unknown. *While sporting several new powers Bemular still keeps the original's Heat Ray, firing it from his mouth like the original. In comparison it seems to be relatively more powerful, a large beam instead of a stream of energy. *His secondary arms are likely a reference to the original's small forearms. *Bemular is a fitting first enemy in a manga filled with nods to the original series, not only is he based on the first enemy Ultraman faced on Earth but was Hayata's and his son's first battle as Ultraman. *Bemular's armor bears several striking similarities to the Ultraman suits. Before his identity was revealed, Shinjiro assumed he was some manner of Ultra and after his father explained he wasn't, he called him a fake Ultraman. Later in the manga, Endo's partner compared him to Shinjiro's armor, calling him another Ultraman Cosplayer. This is understandable since the blurred image of Bemular was first mistaken for an Ultra by Shin Hayata himself when he first saw him, resulting in his memories of Ultraman being restored. Why his armor bears so many similarities to the Ultraman suits is unknown. **It was shown in the new motion comics from Hero Magazine's Youtube channel that the light on Bemular's chest behaves similar to the Color Timers on the Ultraman Suits. *Bemular's beams were originally portrayed as being red, but in the Hero Magazine's motion comic they are shown to be Blue/Blue Green. This may have to do with his Energy Sphere attack. *Bemular's Energy Sphere attack is possibly a reference to the original Bemular's Travel Sphere. *Bemular is 20,043 years old during the series. See Also *Bemular *Beast the One Category:Manga Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:ULTRAMAN (Manga) Kaiju Category:Manga Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin